Get her
by cammiemorganrules
Summary: Cammie and the entire gallagher academy is sitting in the grand hall when they find out that Blackthorne will be joining them again. And then, Cammie hears the words she never wanted to hear again. "Get her.."
1. Chapter 1

HEY. THIS IS A NEW STORY. PRETTY GOOD I THINK. BUT WHO AM I TO JUDGE? READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!

* * *

"So ladies. as I was saying." My mom said just like every year. Hi I'm Cammie Morgan. I go to the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women and well I am a spy. A heart broken spy. I miss him. And if you wonder who him is, its not Josh. It is Zach Goode. The boy who kissed me and left. The boy who shows so many sides of himself. The boy who in fact, said trusting him was a bad idea. The boy who has left me wondering for what, a year? I haven't heard from him and don't really know if I should be happy about that or not. We, as in, my 3 best friends Bex, Liz and Macey, all the teachers, and the entire student body were sitting in the grand hall at the welcome back dinner as my mom gave the usual welcome back speech. "As I was saying I hope you have a good year. And here to join us for the whole year." She said and added a dramatic pause.

And I knew.

Exactly what

she would say.

Blackthorne.

"The junior class of Blackthorne ladies." She added with a smile. "There school has has a very unfortunate disaster." And despite fancy spy training, and having this exact situation happen before, none of us were ready... at all. Forks dropped, heads turned, and once again, chances are we looked like idiots. Actually, it was proven that we looked like idiots when I looked at my fellow sisters. There in the doorway were 37 Blackthorne boys. And right smack dab in the middle of the were the 3 I remembered the most. Jonas, Grant, and Zach. They all laughed. And we sat there humiliated. Again.

But we didn't have time to be humiliated any more because just then people started to descend from the ceiling and I heard the words I didn't ever want to here ever, ever again.. "Get her."

* * *

Short. I know. But this is the first chapter. I will not continue in less people like. So if you like just hit the little button at the bottom and let me know. Anonymous reviews welcomed.


	2. Captured

**To answer questions I got in reviews: If you ever have questions I will answer them up here.**

**Before Mrs. Morgan said as I was saying she was just telling them the proud history of Gillian Gallagher and how she wanted them to be safe, happy, and to learn. She was giving a whole welcome back speech. -good question.**

**The reason no one realized that the COC was coming through the roof was cause they used invisible light thingys to cut the holes and the GGs were busy being dumbfounded by the guys being there. And the guys were to busy smirking. -very observant. **

* * *

_But we didn't have time to be humiliated any more because just then people started to descend from the ceiling and I heard the words I didn't ever want to here ever, ever again.. "Get her."

* * *

_"get her." I whispered to no one in particular. There were at least three hundred people jumping into the room. Dang COC. People were starting to fight and I realized that they were coming for Macey. "Macey run near the teachers!" She didn't hesitate and went to stand near my mom while she fought. But then I realized. Zach and his blackthorne buds was fighting by me. Solomon was fighting by me. No one was really near Macey. And, she wasn't being attacked. In fact, the people in the black didn't even realize that Macey had left. The were going for one person in particular and rpretty soon everyone was realizing it. There target... was me. I was in thought until I was slapped aross the cheek. Spy mood kicked in and I roundhouse kicked the guy and then flipped him. He went down.

In the middle of all this I stopped to survey the chaos around me. They were all wearing Black. Except for one of them. She had on red and was holding a gun. She seemed to be in charge so I ran from my little huddle of friends and enemies and straight at her. She saw me and smiled a wicked smile at me. She shot at me, and missed. She turned her back on me thinking she had shot me. I took the opportunity and jumped on her and tackled her and she was surprised. She recovered quicker than I thought she would however, and flipped me over so she was on top and then proceeded to punch me in the jaw and I cringed as she was pulled off of me and thrown into the wall. Hard. Oh, that was going to hurt in the morning. I didn't feel bad at all however, and I saw Zach as he offered me his hand and pulled me up when I excepted it. I got up and ran to fight the lady. I observed her, and realized she was the lady from the roof in boston. "YOU!" I yelled to know one in particular. She smiled like crazily. I kicked her in the stomach seeing that it felt good. In return she flipped me onto the floor and punched me in the nose. It started to bleed. Pretty soon there was a swarm of people around me. And they didn't look to friendly.

I got up and saw my sisters and faculty were making a circle around me. Like a baby that needed protecting. I didn't want them to get hurt. I didn't want them to be in pain. "Come with us morgan, and no one gets hurt." Red jump suit lady said. I thought it was a good theory but the people around me just kept fighting. Fighting for me. I felt bad all of the sudden. If it weren't for me, they wouldn't be in trouble. They wouldn't get black eyes or have a chance of dying. I was like a bad luck charm to all of the people around me. I yelled in frustration but my yell was muffle out by the sounds of fighting. It wasn't fair for them to get hurt. I kicked and punched the people (COC only) around me as hard as I could and it felt good venting my anger out. It was actually very, very nice so I let out more and more punches!! Suddenly, I was grabbed and by more than one person. I fought with all my might but it was useless. they were to strong. I was put in a head lock and had a gun pointed to my neck. Red suit lady, of course. People around me froze. "No one move or the girl dies. Follow us, and she dies too." People were horrified. But as we went back through the high ceiling on rappel cords, I saw that one face, and I was glad he was the last person I got to see. Zach.

* * *

Sorry its short! Had writers block but it will get longer soon!! Review if you want a chapter soon!!


	3. Captured and rescued

Previously

I was put in a head lock and had a gun pointed to my neck. Red suit lady, of course. People around me froze. "No one move or the girl dies. Follow us, and she dies too." People were horrified. But as we went back through the high ceiling on rappel cords, I saw that one face, and I was glad he was the last person I got to see. Zach.

* * *

The big men holding me jumped off the roof of Gallagher Academy with me in there arms. Fun right? Yeah, well not so much. We landed on the gravel drive, with the gun still pointed at my neck. I was then tied up, at gunpoint, and thrown into the back of a jet black van with the license plate of FEARCOC. Huh. To bad that isn't going to happen. Even though I was soon going to die.

We drove for a while making a left right left straight left left left right left straight right pattern till will pulled up to my doom. I looked outside to where we were. "This looks like a pretty safe place? Right Jim?" A guy asked.

"Yeah it looks like no one has been here in ages." Jim responded.

Despite what was going on or who I was with, I smiled. I was going to be rescued. Because, we were indeed outside of Solomon's safe house. You know the sick tricked out house that Macey and I went to after being hurt. And I remembered what Solomon had said to me.

_Flashback_

"Solomon is this house safe?" I asked with curiosity.

He looked at me and smiled. "It had better be. I own it." He responded.

Flashback over

Now I knew that someone, probably Solomon, would come for me when the silent alarm went off. We got out of the car and they held my hands behind my back. They pushed me forward and I purposefully stepped on a silent alarm. It was just a matter of time before my rescue team came.

We walked in and i saw the old familiar rooms of his house. The two bedrooms, the living room, the kitchen, and small dining room. It was still as beautiful as I remembered it. That was until they started to trash it. OH, Solomon was going to be mad. It was Jim and his friend now. Everyone else had left, hinking I was going to be no trouble. Oh, were they wrong or what! They grabbed a chair and tied me to it. Oh, cause a chair was going to hold me down. As if. "What's your name?" The guy name Jim asked.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked considering the fact that I knew perfectly well that he knew my name. And I felt like being annoying today!

And wow it was working. And I was just getting started! "Answer the flipping' question young lady." He said.

"Joanna Isabel Wilson." I said. He shook his head and his partner just took out a whip and whipped me three times. I bit my lip to keep the scream I had inside me from slipping out. No way was I giving him satisfaction.

"Shut up yo-" He was cut off.

"That will be all gentlemen." They looked up in shock as they saw my favorite teacher, Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and my mom in the doorway.

"I thought we told you not to follow us." The man said mean fully.

"We didn't." Joe Solomon said with a smirk. "We came to visit my house." He said before he slapped napintine patches on them. "Cammie!" My three best friends shrieked!

They came and hugged me and I was still tied to a chair. "Um, you guys would you mind, you know untying me?" I asked.

"Oh right." Bex said.

"Opsey daiseys." Liz said.

Macey just rolled her eyes. I laughed with her and our friends stared in confusion. I laughed again. "Seriously guys, I'm not getting any younger." Everyone laughed and _eventually_ I was untied. I stood up and hugged all my friends and then came Zach.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

I smiled into his chest. "I missed you too." I said back. He asked me to talk to me alone and we walked outside hand in hand. Grant wolf-whistled, and the girls shrieked. It was funny.

"You wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Us." Was his simple reply.

* * *

What are Zach and Cammie gonna talk about? Sorry it is short. But spring break is in three more days. I am not going anywhere, which sucks for me, but for you, it is good. Cause I will update a lot over my 11 day holiday. :)


	4. Attacked

**Q&A's I got for this chapter:  
**

**Question:  
girl-on-sunshine: Why did they miss eachother after like 5 minutes? Or was it longer and I didn't notice.**

**Answer:  
Haha. I could give u some excuse about it, but honestly I was to lazy to write about that, because when I did, I bored myself. But it was longer than 5 minutes. Cause the car ride was a while, and stuff like that. Zach and Cammie also missed each other b/c they hadn't gotten to talk yet, they just saw each other, and they were both saying that they had missed each other before. Goode question!!! (haha sorry i was to lazy to write) **

**Previously:**

_"You wanted to talk about?" I asked._

_"Us." Was his simple reply.

* * *

_

We walked outside hand-in-hand. I sighed and we went out to the dock. The very same place I had seen my roommate upset. But that seemed like years ago, although I knew that it wasn't to long ago. "Cam." Zach said and he sighed. Yes, Zachary Goode, sighed. Its official, this isn't going to be a fun conversation. "I couldn't stand seeing you being taken." He continued. "It killed me. I don't want them to hurt you." He said. I started to speak, but he cut me off. "I am sorry I couldn't protect you." He said and I started to talk, but was cutoff again. The nerve of this boy!! "But I will be there no matter what, to protect you." He finished his golden-globe speech finally and I got to talk.

"Gallagher girls don't need protecting." I said and he chuckled lightly.

"Either way, Cam, I will always be here for you." He said as he brushed his lips against mine. My body tingled and I sighed, as I kissed him back. I felt him smirking against my lips. It was great, until a shot rung through the air.

He pushed me to the ground as the bullet whizzed right where I was standing before. He then pulled me up in one swift motion, and dragged me (while we were running hand-in-hand back to Solomon's.) "SOLOMON!" I yelled. "We've got company!"

Not a second later a bullet was shot, as we were still running, but i jumped over it. Solomon came out of his house, firing a gun, and Zach and I were stuck dogging bullets coming from every direction. "Not one moment can that not be attacking." Zach complained angrily. Sure, he was concerned for my safty, but I am a spy too, and I can handle myself!

We ran inside the house (well I was dragged in by Zach) while my dad's best friend was still defending himself from however many COC people there were. I couldn't let him fight alone. It would not be right. He saved me, and if I left him hanging and something bad happened, I would feel very bad about it. So, despite the shouts calling after me, I ran back outside and into hell.

* * *

Ok!!! Your probably saying "THAT"S IT!! WE WAITED THIS LONG FOR THIS!!!" Believe me, I would be saying that. But I have been incredibly busy, and **I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!**!! And I had writers block. I hope to update tomorrow, and maybe it will be long or short. I don't know. If I don't update tomorrow, I should be updating within three days.

**Since I updated after forever, even though I was busy, PLEASE review, and make my day (even if it is one word or 8,000 haha) b/c it will make me feel bad and I will update faster!!! Like I said sorry!!! OH, and please don't put it's short, cause I kinda already figured that out!!! LOLz!!**


	5. The FIGHT!

We ran inside the house (well I was dragged in by Zach) while my dad's best friend was still defending himself from however many COC people there were. I couldn't let him fight alone. It would not be right. He saved me, and if I left him hanging and something bad happened, I would feel very bad about it. So, despite the shouts calling after me, I ran back outside and into hell.

* * *

When I said I ran into hell, I was far from being right. It was much, much, worse. Let me paint a picture for you. COC agents keep appearing out of the blue, and they all have guns. Big guns, at that. By now there our about 100 guys, but more and more keep showing up. God, how many of them were there? I mean it was like there hole little army. They all have their guns pointed at either me, or my favorite teacher. And it doesn't look to pretty. We were being circled and I just stood there for fear that if I moved, I would be shot by any of those big guns. And as I stood there, I thought we were in a losing battle, heck i knew it was a loosing battle, that was until I saw Solomon's face. He was smirking. And then I remembered. We were at Solomon's house. It is _safe._ Which means he has a trick up his sleeve. And this little piece of information made me feel better.

My friends were yelling at me to come back in, but not one of them came out. I guess this was to much for them. But not for me. I returned my gaze back to Solomon, who stood motionless as they all wandered around contacting some boss, asking what to do with us. He gave me a 'stand still now look or else. don't move no matter what happens.' and I quickly obliged. I gave him a slight nod as I stood motionless in a great big field and knew that something, whatever it may be was going to happen, and it would be big.

So as I stood patiently, with guns pointing at me I might add, I saw it. Oh Lord. Solomon has guard towers, and they were very very Covertly hid. Like only a good, and I mean really good, spy could see them. I mean this is Solomon's house we are talking about. These guard towers were not the ones with actual guards in them, but with big big guns. That make these guys guns look like tiny pistols, and they had the biggest guns I had ever seen. So yeah, Solomon's guns, not to friendly looking. I was actually beginning to wonder when they were going to go off when the first shot rung through the air. And then another. The bullets fired rapidly. I realized they were not big killing guns, but knock you out guns and I stood still as I was instructed. Eventually all those guards-who were very shocked I might add- you know the ones with the guns, were laying on the ground sprawled out. It was some sight. As far as I was concerned, there was no grass patch to be seen. And that scared me. I stood non the less, until Solomon said, "Alright." As he clapped his hands together. "Let's get this mess cleaned up and head on home."

So that is what we did. We called the CIA and they came with many, many trucks and loaded the COC guys into them for interrogation after removing all the weapons. The CIA had gotten here almost instantly and now my friends were running towards me. Zach grabbed my arms and said, "Cammie. What the hell were you thinking?" He asked with anger but I could tell that he was just really really concerned.

I didn't think it was that hard to figure out, but maybe it is. Or maybe they are not thinking straight. But that's okay. "Well, I was thinking that I wasn't going to let my Covops teacher, my dads best friend, die out there alone as we ran in to take shelter and hide like whimps. Cause, that is one thing that i am not." I said.

"Cam we all know you aren't a whimp, bur running into danger, is a pretty stupid thing to do." Bex lectured.

"Their right. You could have been killed." Grant said. They all gave me these lectures on stupidity, which I HATED before Zachs anger bubbled up and flowed out on me.

My friends all glared at me, for doing something so 'reckless and stupid'. What was so wrong with that answer? "You don't get it do you?" Zach asked angrily. "You could have been killed. You aren't a trained spy yet. The field is to dangerous. You aren't ready." He said with venom. My friends nodded in agreement. What has happened to the Zach from earlier? Is he just a thing from the past? You know the sweet one who isn't talking to me with venom.

I was pissed. "Ha. You don't think I understand!" I yelled. God I was pissed. My sweet Zach had turned into some evil jerkass and I for one did not like it. "Then clearly you should not be a spy. Even if I am not all the way 'trained' you have to be prepared for anything as a spy, because when the enemy attacks they aren't going to give you a warning. I thought you all knew that. And I am ready. Haven't been paying attention in Covops have you? Remember Solomons lecture. 'Those who will coward in fear when the enemy attacks, are not ready. Those who will fight to the end, and keep true to their team and partners, are the future generation of spies.'" I quoted. I continued with my rant mad at all my closest friends. "It is a spies duty to go out with a partner, weather they have to go down or not. 'Honoring your team and sticking with them to the end, is the most important thing. It just might save your life next time.'" I quoted Solomon again. "So don't you dare call me unready or unprepared because I did what a spy is taught to do. Oh, and Zach, what happened to the you from earlier. Cause this is not you!!! Actually, what happened to all my nice friends, cause to me they are no where to be seen!" I yelled ending my rant at that.

They all hung their heads in shame. Sure, it was a little harsh, but heck it was the cold hard truth. And as we all know the truth can suck. Bad. No one spoke for 10 minutes and 43 seconds, when finally Solomon said, "Alright, lets hit the road."We climbed into the van that they had probably brought to rescue me in the first place. The ride home was long and plenty awkward. No one spoke the whole time, heck no one even would look at me. Guess they knew not to mess with me while I was like this. That was a smart idea.

We finally got back to the GA and climbed out, shockingly, soundlessly, and we walked into the school past bubble gum guard. When we walked inside my mom ran down the grand staircase. "Cammie." She said. "I'm so glad your safe." She embraced me in a hug and I hugged her back. She saw all of our faces and was confused. Joe and her said they had to go 'talk' no doubt about the previous events. And about my rant.

I continued walking around the school. My friends had gone back to their rooms and I was wondering the halls aimlessly. I found a secret passageway and went in it, sat down, and sobbed. I had yelled at my best friends, and my soulmate. Although, now I am not so sure we are meant to be.

I sobbed until I drifted off into a sleep in the dark corridor and it was the first time I had been relaxed in a long long time. I slept a dreamless sleep as I lay in the corridor curled in a ball.

The next morning I woke up and reluctantly I went back to my room to see my roommates. I had no idea how they would react when they saw me. Actually, I had no idea what would happen. But I had a funny feeling (note the sarcasm) that it was just going to go to to smoothly. Not. I walked down the long halls taking my sweet time, seeing as I didn't have classes today and that I didn't exactly want to go back to my room.

When I arrived at my dorm, I held my hand on the door nob. I sucked in a deep breath of air and I realized, my friends and I could be gone, forever. I sighed as I opened the door

* * *

So did you like??? What do you think will happen??? REVIEW!!!!!


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**HEY YOU GUYS! I AM REALLY SAD CAUSE I MADE A FORUM AND ONLY 2 PEOPLE HAVE GONE TO SEE IT :( **

**So, I have a proposition. If you want me to ****UPDATE **tonight, then I want at least 5 subscribers tonight. Please? It would make my day and it will be an awesome forum if i can get some people to join. Wat do u say?

If not, I will try to update Tommorro! So don't feel like i am trying to be a jerk.

PLEASE DO? ~cause u love me?

haha thanks I will update asap love ya!

~Bex

~Becca


	7. Leaving

**ALRIGHTY! LET ME START WITH APOLOGIZES!**

I know i was supposed to update so much earlier and i actually promised and now i have broken a promise :( i am so sorry.

**~but I got sick,**

**~was on vacation,**

**~had to fly home from vacation**

**and that was when i was planning on updating my stories and not breaking my promise,**

**but then when we got home my house was robbed and like it was a total mess so i have been cleaning my house.**

**and if thats not enough, we had an epic storm and trees were down all over my yard so i had to move them with my family.**

**HEYYY! SORRY, THANKS TO ALL THAT JOINED THE FORUM, AND PLEASE PARTICAPATE TO, DON'T JUST ADD A SUBSCRIPITON SO I WILL UPDSTE! PLEASE, GO ON AND JOIN THE DEBATE.**

**Rite now we r trying to decide which match is better: Cammie/Zach or Cammie/Josh even tho the obvious answer is Cammie/Zach :D some people just don't get it hahahaha jkjkjkjk**

**SO PLEASE LOOK AT MY FORUM! with that said, heres the promised (late) chapter.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning I woke up and reluctantly I went back to my room to see my roommates. I had no idea how they would react when they saw me. Actually, I had no idea what would happen. But I had a funny feeling (note the sarcasm) that it was just going to go to to smoothly. Not. I walked down the long halls taking my sweet time, seeing as I didn't have classes today and that I didn't exactly want to go back to my room.

When I arrived at my dorm, I held my hand on the door nob. I sucked in a deep breath of air and I realized, my friends and I could be gone, forever. I sighed as I opened the door

* * *

Cammie POV

I opened the door, to see all my friends sleeping. Sleeping peacefully. The guys were here and it looked like they had a good time. Popcorn was everywhere, pillowfights must have occured because feathers were everywhere. They had a big stack of movies, no doubt for a previous night. Macey was curled up with a guy I did not recognize. yay. She was finally happy with a guy.

Bex and Grant were snuggling. They looked so happy in each others arms. I smiled at that. All this stress had been making them snap at eachother. Very easily, I might add. Luckily that was over.

Even Jonas and Liz were snuggling. He had his arm around her and she was laying her head on his chest.

Then there was Zach. And heres the thing. Tina was here and they looked especially happy. Now you are probably expecting me to be super sad, and cry, but really I'm not. I should be glad for him, and I am. He found someone he could love. Someone who wouldn't put him in constant danger. Someone like Tina.

As I looked at my friends, I smiled. We would always be friends, deep inside. They were safe, and happy. And I would just be taking that away from them. So that's how I made my decision. Thats how I ended up leaving, leaving the school, my friends, and my family, safe. Or so I thought.

* * *

Wat did you think? Hope you join my forum! **GUESS WAT? In my forum, there is a place where u can tell me i am to slow on ANY of my STORIES and u can tell me which one to update first. and thats how i will start to do it for now!**


	8. Going to roseville

As I looked at my friends, I smiled. We would always be friends, deep inside. They were safe, and happy. And I would just be taking that away from them. So that's how I made my decision. Thats how I ended up leaving, leaving the school, my friends, and my family, safe. Or so I thought.

* * *

Cammie POV

Okay, so your first thought is probably, oh my gosh, this chick is crazy. (which, i am, but that's not the point of this lecture right now. That's a whole different story, for a different day) But in this case and senero the thing is, I'm not. I love all those people. So, even if it meant being away from them, I would protect them.

And this is how.

Even though now I have to be away from all of them.

I was running through the town of Roseville, it was early, so not many people were up yet. There were a couple of people on the streets. Oh right, I probably looked like a total mess. Actually, after looking into the window of the Abrams Pharmacy's window, I know I was.

I used the reflection from the window to study myself. My eyes were all puffy from crying the night before. My hair was a mess, and there were tear lines on my face. It was not a pretty sight.

Luckily I had my Visa Card that my mom had given me from my 15th birthday. She said I could use it whenever I wanted, she didn't care. See, when your a spy, you don't really worry about money. You have more important things to worry about, like life or death for instance.

There were a couple of things I had to do to my visa card before it was usable. I first had to activate it, then make it so that it was untraceable. And I had to make sure that it was Liz-proof because you know that she may try to find me. Maybe.

After all that was finished, and believe me it took forever, I headed into a store for bags. I got a tote bag to carry around my stuff (because it is a lot less obvious than a knapsack believe me. Then I went into a beauty store and got two t-shirts, one pair of soffies, and jean shorts. Then I got underwear, a bra, makeup, and a hairbrush. I went into a nice little public bathroom that they had, and started to do the transfomation.

I changed out of my lovely clothes that I had worn ever since yesterday morning. I put the new ones on. I wish I could take a shower, but I would have to skip out on that for a while. After I changed, I washed my face, and applied make up, so that I didn't look like a girl who had cried there eyes out. And lastly, I put my hair into a slick back pony tail. I actually looked decent. Well for a girl that was whipped yesterday, got into multiple fights, and cried her eyes out. On those standards, I looked amazing. On anyone elses standards, not so much. But that's okay.

I toop my tote bag and stuffed my things into it. Then I knew the next step.

I had to get away from Roseville, fast.

* * *

opps it's a lot shorter than i expected, butcha know i thought it needed to end there. let me know what ya thought


End file.
